There are several advantages of a camera that is capable of moving to change its field of view. For example, a camera configured to pan and tilt is capable of scanning multiple areas. Such a camera might also be capable of following a moving object (at least for some limited period of time). Cameras (or portions of cameras) can often be tilted and panned to achieve a range of viewing angles. Such cameras must include a device or system to move the camera or portions of the camera to provide panning and tilting.